


Who is Libitina?

by NeveratDawn



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveratDawn/pseuds/NeveratDawn
Summary: As Sayori grows closer to Yuri horrible secrets about their world are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

_The sounds of screaming and explosions could be heard all around the small camp. A young women with short hair stayed on the ground rocking herself, her hands covering her ears. The scratching and pulling in her brain wouldn't stop. It continued, burrowing deeper and deeper. “ Please - please no!” She screamed._

Sayori shot up in her bed breathing heavenly. She rubbed the sides of her head before quickly sliding out of bed and grabbed some pills from her dressier drawer. After downing the pills, she slid to the floor and brought her legs to her chest. She laughed quietly to herself for being so ridiculous. It was just a dream. A recurring one, but still nothing serious. She leaned forward, wrapping her hands around her legs. Everything is fine. Happy thoughts.

Sayori's body jerked startled at the sound of her bedroom door opening. She was even more shocked at who entered. “Sayori? - oh my goodness! Are you ok?”

Sayori stared at Yuri in disbelief. The taller girl kneeled in front of her and touched the back of her palm to her head in concentration. “Hmm you don't seem sick...”

Sayori reached up and slowly moved the other girls hand away. “What are you doing in my house?” A chill ran down Sayori's spin at the way Yuri looked at her. It was only for a moment. Then Yuri looked away embarrassed and started playing with her hair.

“Do you not want me here?”

“What? No! That's not...” Sayori went quiet for a moment. It's not that she wasn't happy to see her. In fact, it did feel nice to have someone over again. Her best friend never came over anymore. She sighed quietly. “I am happy you're here. It's just I know you live across town and my house is out of your way...”  
Sayori was surprised when she felt Yuri take her hand. “It's really not that far. I mostly wanted to check on you. We are friends right?” Sayori blushed and nodded before Yuri continued.  
“Plus, I figured you might want company. Seeing how Monikas' been spending so much time with Hero.”  
A small pain slithered through Sayori's brain for a moment and then it vanished. She smiled. “Yeah I do miss him, but I'm happy he's happy.”  
Yuri rested a hand on her hip staring at her. “Oh? That's interesting. You seemed so upset yesterday and now it's like all that's been erased.”

There was a long silence between them and an uneasiness settling inside Sayori. Was she acting different? She didn't feel any different. The sound of Yuri laughing broke the silence. Yuri reassured her that she was only rambling and that she would be waiting for her downstairs when she was dressed. After she left the room  
Sayori ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. _Everything is fine. Happy thoughts._

* * *

 

Sayori didn't think she would enjoy walking to school with Yuri so much. They mostly talked about the literature club and Yuri even hinted that she had written something special for the festival coming up, but wasn't sure if she would have the confidence to share it with everyone. “Well, if you're nervous. Maybe sharing it with me first will help.” They stopped in front of the school and Yuri played with her hair nervously. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to burden you.”  
“Are you kidding!? I love your poems! You just have to remind me cause I am kinda a scatter brain.” Both girls started laughing as the school bell went off signaling for first period. They waved to each other before departing down separate hallways to their classes. Sayori smiled to herself humming as she walked to her class. Her mind wandered back to Yuri. She never realized how **P E R F E C T** she is. _Yes **F L A W L E S S.**_

Classes couldn’t end soon enough for her. She was really looking forward to literature club and mostly seeing Yuri again. She had looked for her at lunch time, but couldn’t find her anywhere. She practically cheered when the last bell rang and quickly made her way over to the club room.  
When she walked into the classroom, Natsuki was already inside scribbling something on a notepad. Moments later Monika and Hero walked in together and Natsuki made and audible sound of disgust at them. Monika chuckled at her. “That's quite mature Natsuki.”

The younger girl closed her notepad rolling her eyes. “Pfft whatever.” Sayori started laughing and bumped shoulders with Natsuki trying to cheer her up.

“Sorry I'm late.”  
Yuri walked in avoiding eye contact with everyone and immediately went to the back to make tea. Sayori was confused by her behavior, but paused when she caught the way Monika was watching her. When Monika caught Sayori's gaze she smiled warmly clapping her hands together.  
“Great everyone is here! Lets get started!”  
Sayori listened intently as Monika reminded them about the festival coming up and how she wanted all of them to contribute in some way. Sayori could feel herself becoming depressed. She was still the only one not assigned anything to do. The feeling that she was useless started to become overwhelming and she found herself slowly zoning out. She didn't snap out of it until Monkia asked them who wanted to share their poems first. Sayori played with her hands nervously. She forgot to write something again. Honestly, she could hardly remember what she did last night. _Like it was all erased._ A soft hand rested on her shoulder stirring her from her thoughts. “Hey, I made this for you. It's one of my favorites, passion peach.” Sayori looked up at Yuri blushing. “Oh uh – thank you.”

“It's nothing,” Yuri replied. Then took a seat next to her. Sayori watched her puzzled. Usually Yuri would make a cup for herself, but she didn't this time. She simply pulled out a book and began reading quietly.

Monika sighed from the front of the room annoyed. “Really guys? No one wrote anything?” A goofy grin spread across Hero's face as he held up some papers. “Sorry. I left my notebook on my dresser this morning.”

“I also don't have anything.” Everyone looked over to Yuri astonished. She was the most mature and organized one out of all of them. She rested her book down and twirled some of her hair between her fingers. “I know its unlike me, but I got side tracked helping my sister with a project. It won't happen again.”

Monika's eyes went wide for a moment and she stared at Yuri nervously. “Y-you have a sister? I didn't know that...”  
Yuri lifted her book and turned one of the pages. A strange smile played on her features. “Well I never shared that with anyone. There are just some things you don't know.”  
The room went quiet for a long moment. Everyone’s eyes shifting between Monika and Yuri. Until Monika Laughed wholesomely. “Of course no one can know everything! He he! So I guess today will just be a free day. You all better have some poems on Monday though! That way I can add the best one to the pamphlets for the festival.” After another sweet smile, Monika went to sit next to Hero. Wrapping her arm around his.

Natsuki leaned over to Sayori with a sick expression on her face. “Yuck, those two might as well be dating,” Sayori started to laugh covering her mouth slightly. She did look over to the both of them and felt a ping of jealously, but it's fine. Hero is happy. That's all that matters. “I don't know, they look kind of cute together.”

Natsuki rolled her head along with her eyes at that comment. “Yeah sure.” She stood up grabbing her belongings. “I think I'll get out of here early. My father told me this morning he wanted to have an 'important' talk with me. So I might as well hurry up and get that over with. See ya Monday.”

Sayori waved goodbye to her as she watched her leave. Then turned towards Yuri wanting to see what she was up too. To her surprise, Yuri's eye's were not on the pages. She was looking above them in deep thought. Sayori laughed quietly before tapping the other girls desk. “That books no good?”

Yuri looked at her startled before smiling.. “Actually, this is my second time reading this.” Sayori looked at her impressed. She did enjoy reading, but never had the patience to read a story over and over again. “Really? What's it about.” Yuri closed the book and handed it to her before continuing. “It's about a religious cult that does testing on their followers. Over time their leader forces the families to have sex with their children to produce pure blood subjects. The pure bloods turn out to be perfect test subjects, but have a constant lust for blood and they.. uh sorry.” She looked away and started playing with her hair nervously. “I didn't mean to ramble endlessly. You probably aren't even interested.”

“What no!” Sayori was a little freaked out by the details, but she was getting a strange feeling of deja vu. She ran her fingers over the large menacing eye on the cover and felt a chill run down her spine. “It does sound creepy, but I'm super interested!”  
Yuri smiled and moved some of her hair behind her ear. “That's a relief. Uh - if you want you can keep that copy. I have another.”  
Sayori practically beamed and held the book close to herself. She hadn't received a gift from someone in a long time. “Really? Thank you! I'll start reading it right away!”

Yuri looked away again blushing and took some of her hair into her hands. “I-I'm glad and there's something I wanted to ask you. Would it be alright, if from now on I walked you home? I-I know you think its too far from my home, but I don't mind the distance.”

It was sayori's turn to look away blushing. She didn't want to be selfish and say yes, but she really did love the company. She lifted the book in her hands covering her face slightly. “ Yuri, I don't mind, but I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me. Since Her- I mean..” She glanced over to Monika and Hero sighing. “I don't want to be a burden on anyone so-”

Her last words were halted as Yuri rested her hand ontop of hers. “Sayori, this is defiantly what I want. I enjoy spending time with you.” Yuri stood up grabbing her belongings and moved towards the door before turning towards her. “You coming?”  
A warmth Sayori wasn't use to feeling spread through her and she happily snatched her bag from the floor and moved over to Yuri. She wrapped her hands around the taller girls arm feeling her heart flutter when she didn't pull away. Sayori didn't want to get use to this feeling. She knew that happiness never stayed with her for long. _No._ She forced herself to think happy thoughts. _This will be different. Yuri would never hurt me._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Her laughter filled the room. Fingers digging into the open mutilated bodies of those she once called friend. No more screams. No more begging. Only an emptiness and a thrust never ending."_

Sayori marked her place inside the book Yuri had given her and rested it next to her bed. There are still a few chapters to go, but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to continue. The more she read the more sick she felt. It wasn't the amount of disgusting acts against humans making her uneasy. It was the fact that the story felt so familiar. She sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. Her mind wandered to the protagonist in the story. Sumie is described to be a sweet short haired girl whose loyalty to her cult was unwavering. Until her friend was selected for testing. Libitania.

The sound of Sayories doorbell ringing made her spring from her bed and she began frantically looking for clothes. "Just a sec!"

Yuri asked her during their walk home yesterday if she wanted to come to her house and help prepare for the festival. There was no way she was going to pass on a chance to spend more time with her and she could finally not feel so useless when it came to contributing to their club. After a few more minutes of primping, she ran downstairs and opened the door. Sayori paused when she saw Yuri. She looked gorgeous in a cream sweater and black pants.

"I'm so sorry Yuri!" Sayori squealed. "I got up early just to get ready and still ended up getting side tracked."

Yuri gave a knowing smile while holding her hands behind her back. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting long."

Sayori hugged her quickly. Then stepped out with a backpack around her shoulder. She stopped when she noticed a fancy car parked in front of her house. "Wow that's a really nice car!"

Yuri smiled proudly. "Thanks, my sister is letting me borrow it until we get back."

Sayori couldn't believe what she just heard. She grabbed Yuri's arm almost causing the other girl to fall over. "No way! You have a license? I'm so jealous!" Yuri started laughing as she steadied herself. "W-Well, it isn't a very hard test - Come on. We should get going. My sister's going to have a fit if we take any longer."

Sayori released her and nodded in understanding. Inside the car, she couldn't resist playing with the radio and messing with the sun roof. Sayori looked over to Yuri occasionally to make sure she wasn't annoying her. Thankfully the other girl was chuckling at all her antics and reminding her to be careful. She felt disappointed when they came to a stop.

"We're here. See that wasn't too far," Yuri announced as she slid out of her seat. Sayori grabbed her bag and followed her into the two story house. They removed their shoes at the door and a voice called out to Yuri from the kitchen. Sayori suddenly felt nervous. What if Yuri's sister didn't like her? She really wanted to make a good first impression. She kept close behind Yuri until they turned the corner. Sayori couldn't move. Something about this woman sent a feeling stronger than chills through her body. The mysterious women is much taller than Yuri with flowing white hair. The only resembles to her younger sister is her left eye that has a faint purple tint. Her other eye a lifeless grey. Pain shot through Sayori's skull and she cringed.

The woman noticed this and approached sayori with her hand out stretched. "It's ok dear. It's so nice to meet you again."

To her surprise the pain went away immediately. Sayori was relieved, then confused by the other woman's choice of words. She decided to ignore it and shook her hand. "Hello! S-Sorry about that a second ago."

The older women smiled. "No worries. I tend to have that effect on people." She looked back towards Yuri. "You two don't stay up too late ok? I'm heading back to the hospital."

Yuri slightly bowed to her sister before she left the room. Sayori kept her eyes on her the whole time.  _She moves so elegantly_. A poke to her side stirred her from her thoughts. "You alright over there? It looked like you were in pain for a moment." Sayori rubbed her head. Unsure of what exactly happened. "I don't know. A headache I guess." Yuri grabbed her bag and moved towards the stairs. "If that's the case, I have plenty of medicine in my room."

* * *

 

Of course Yuri's room put hers' to shame. Nothing out of place. Neat and elegant. So elegant that sayori started to feel self conscious and hung her head slightly.  _Why does a girl like her even talk to me._

"Is something wrong?"

Sayori looked up and momentarily panicked when she saw the look on Yuri's face. She flashed one of her best smiles. "No! Everything's great." Yuri watched her intently before moving her hands behind her back. "Please don't do that." Sayori's smile slowly faded.

"I-It's just the two of us. You don't have to pretend with me." Sayori tried to smile again, bit it was weak this time. She looked away from her and felt so pathetic. Why was she doing this? Why did she have to ruin everything? _I should have stayed home_.  _Why? **W hy!?**_

Her body stiffened as a warmth engulfed her. Yuri had one hand around her back and the other stroking her hair. Sayori tried to pull away at first, but eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around her waist. They stood that way for a awhile. Until Yuri pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Better?"

Sayori nodded. Then the realization sunk in that she just spent a solid five minutes buried in her friends chest. She quickly pulled away. Now sporting a genuine nervous smile. "Thanks. I-I haven't hugged anyone in a long time."

Yuri played with the ends of her hair looking away. "It's been awhile for me too.."

Not wanting to kill the mood any longer. Sayori moved over to her bag and removed a few bottles of paint. She rested them on top of Yuri's desk. "So uh are we still going to work on that banner?"

Yuri smiled warmly. "Of course."

As time progressed and they worked together. Sayori could feel her mood getting better and better. She never realized how peaceful painting could be. After a few hours they finished. Sayori glanced over to Yuri's side and started pouting. "My side looks like poop compared to yours." Yuri rested her brush down before stepping back to get a good look at the banner. She lifted a hand trying to conceal her laughter. Sayori sighed "You don't have to rub it in!"

Yuri composed herself before returning to the banner and fanning it with her hands. "It looks fine. Once the paint dries it will look even better." The sound of thunder filled the room causing Sayori to jump startled. She moved over to a window and peaked through the blinds surprised. Rain was beating down against the glass. "Great, now I have to walk home in the rain..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Yuri replied as she cleaned off her desk. "I am not letting you walk out there in that. My sister's going to be out late, but when she gets back I can drop you off."

Sayori attempted to convince her that it was fine and she had a jacket in her bag, but it was no use. She eventually gave up and helped Yuri finish cleaning off her desk. After they finished, Yuri asked if she wanted to watch a movie to pass the time. She happily agreed and started looking through her collection under her television. Horror or fantasy were her options. So she picked the least frightening dvd cover out of the pile and put it on.

Now it was time to decided if she wanted to sit next to Yuri or in her desk chair. Yuri patted the space next to her making the decision easier. When her rear touched the soft bed she yawned. "You can lay down if you want." Yuri scooted over a bit. "I don't mind."

Sayori hesitated, but eventually laid down with her head on Yuri's lap. She regretted her decision when she felt her tense up and looked up at Yuri nervously. "Is this ok? I just thought..."

"It's fine," Yuri replied before reaching down and petting her hair lightly. "You just startled me a bit." A sigh of relief escaped Sayori. Then the negative thoughts started to pour in. That this wouldn't last and things would go back to the way they were a few weeks ago. She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus only on how good it felt to be this close to someone. _Happy thoughts. Hap py **tho ug hts**._

* * *

 

Yuri continued to run her hands down sayori's hair until the girl dozed off. Gently, she slid from the bed and disappeared into her closet. When she returned, she moved over to her desk and laid down a flat case. She unfastened the front and inside were twenty-two ornate knifes with various designs in different sizes. A smile crypt over Yuri's face as she looked down at her babies. slowly, she lifted one of the blades and kissed it tenderly. "There's someone I want you to meet..."

Yuri moved back towards the bed and looked down at sayori with wide eyes. She ran her fingers down her hair a few times and smiled when the other girl mumbled in her sleep. She lifted some of Sayori's hair and with a delicate motion removed it from her scalp. Strong arousal spread through her as she brought the hair to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her hips bucked forward excitedly. She knew she needed to stop, but she couldn't. The other girls smell was over riding her senses.  _I need it! I neeed it!_ She reached up and tapped the air twice. A drop box appeared in front of her. After clicking around and a final confirm Sayori's body went limp. Yuri bit her lip drawing blood at the site before her. She slid back in bed and cut sayoris clothes from her body leaving small grazes. As soon as she finished she turned the other girl over. Then removed her pants and straddled her rear.

Yuri buried her face into sayori's hair while dragging her fingers down her soft plump cheeks. "Mmm yes darling," she moaned into her hair while rotating her groin against her bottom. "Gimme more..."

 _Blood. Blood._ _Blood. Blood._ _Blood. Blood._ _Blood. Blood._ _Blood. Blood._ _Blood. Blood._

Her hips bucked forward roughly as she bit down on Sayoris shoulder and her sweet blood entered her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to ride out her orgasm. When the waves finally passed she unlatched her mouth and licked the wound clean. Tiredly, she rolled off of the smaller girl breathing heavenly. Yuri reached up and tapped the air again. The same drop box appeared and she tried her best to focus. A few minutes passed before her pants instantly appeared on her body again. Sayori's chest started to rise and fall. Her clothes and body back in perfect shape.

The drop box disappeared and Yuri sighed. _I need to stay in control_. She squeezed her arm causing some of her scars to reopen. "It's ok. It never happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Just doing this to keep my mind busy.


End file.
